


only for me

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Consensual Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wireless Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Somehow, it feels like they’re keeping a secret from everyone else.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	only for me

**Author's Note:**

> elaboration on consensual infidelity: wooyoung dances with and kisses a stranger and hongjoong is 100% supportive of it

Wooyoung has been restless ever since they entered the club, constantly shifting in his seat in anticipation for Hongjoong to do something, anything. In actuality, Hongjoong has been waiting for the right time to start, but Wooyoung’s growing impatience all this time has led him to draw out the waiting period. 

“Stop moving so much,” Hongjoong says. 

Wooyoung narrows his eyes but stills himself. “What else am I supposed to do? Do nothing while I just let this thing stay inside me?” 

“Yes, exactly that! You’re supposed to wait, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes. 

However, he decides to indulge him just a little bit. Beneath the table, Hongjoong sneaks his phone out of his pocket and opens the app controlling the toy. He slowly slides his thumb up the screen, stopping just halfway to make the vibration significant but not too intense. 

The toy is spurred to motion and Wooyoung feels it right away, immediately stiffening up. From across the table he glares at Hongjoong, who visibly places his phone on top of the table. Despite their close proximity, the buzz of the toy can barely be heard over the loud music, but they share a knowing look. 

Hongjoong bites his lip to contain his smile. He feels a thrill rush through him. Somehow, it feels like they’re keeping a secret from everyone else. He slides his thumb down the screen, then up and back down again and watches Wooyoung’s reaction. 

A small moan slips out of Wooyoung as he lifts his head. Shocked with his own involuntary noise, he clamps a hand over his own mouth, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Hongjoong quickly swipes downward, stopping the toy. Wooyoung drops his head, relieved while also unsatisfied, and hisses through clenched teeth, “Kim Hongjoong, you sick son of a bitch.” 

Hongjoong hums and decides to keep the toy’s intensity to a low speed. He leans in closer with a mischievous smile. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone, especially your boyfriend.” 

“You deserve it especially. And fuck you,” Wooyoung groans. Hongjoong only smiles at him. Wooyoung could be as rude as he wanted to now, but at any moment he could be begging at Hongjoong’s feet if he fiddles with his phone long enough. He was on the fence when Wooyoung suggested this tonight, but he didn’t realize how much he could enjoy this from the start. 

Wooyoung inconspicuously shifts his hips in his seat; or, it would’ve been unnoticeable if Hongjoong wasn’t watching him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Wooyoung bites his lip. Both the toy and Hongjoong’s undivided attention are getting him worked up. 

“How does it feel?” Hongjoong asks, interested. 

“It’s just... constantly wiggling inside of me. Like a persistent little worm,” Wooyoung grits out. 

“Do you want any more?” he asks casually, gesturing to his phone. 

“Do you want to hear me bleat like a goat?” Wooyoung retorts. 

“That sounds so sexy, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong laughs. His expression is light, but then it becomes hungry as he observes Wooyoung more carefully. “You look so good right now. Why don’t you go dance?” 

For the first time that night, Wooyoung looks hesitant, but Hongjoong successfully persuades him to go on. He rises from his seat, clutching the edge of the table the entire time. 

He gives Hongjoong a pleading look with wide eyes. “Come with me?” 

Hongjoong considers it, but concludes that they’ll both have more fun if he watches from afar. “You’ll be fine,” he says with a sweet smile, sending him off. 

“You are so evil,” Wooyoung frowns, but goes alone anyway. 

Wooyoung spares one last glance at Hongjoong before losing himself in the crowd of people. It takes a while for Hongjoong to track him down again, taking small sips of his drink in the meantime. He’s pleased once he catches sight of Wooyoung again, hiding his smile behind his glass. 

Side-by-side, Hongjoong and Wooyoung have similar builds, and their height difference, while slight, isn’t consistently noticeable. So, the sight of another body completely different from his moving against his boyfriend’s is deeply intriguing to Hongjoong. Wooyoung enjoys it as well, occasionally and with Hongjoong’s approval, taking pleasure from other men, but he’s made it clear that his loyalty always lies with Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung has managed to allure a tall and attractive man, the stranger’s broad frame fit against the other’s arched spine. At a distance, their bodies appear to mold beautifully with each other. Hongjoong can only imagine how Wooyoung must feel. Wooyoung has his head tilted back, providing a wonderful view of the column of his throat, to which the stranger noses at. Hands grope and caress and wander and Hongjoong, paying attention to every detail and the erotic image as a whole, starts to feel excited himself. 

Hongjoong pulls out his phone. He checks his texts first. He knows he’s stalling a bit, wanting to surprise Wooyoung, but sooner than later he revisits the app and slowly moves his finger up the screen. 

Wooyoung seems to be unresponsive to the increased vibration, still steadily moving his body against the stranger’s, but Hongjoong doesn’t want to push any further in case if he’s acting. He keeps the toy at the new intensity until the song currently playing fades to another. Only then does he lower it and Wooyoung peels himself off of the other man. Hongjoong sees Wooyoung’s lips move, and smirks as they share a heated kiss before Wooyoung departs for good, approaching Hongjoong where he’s waiting. 

“Looks like you had fun,” Hongjoong comments. Wooyoung slides into the booth and completely disregarding the composed aura he had when he danced, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a long, low moan before heavily panting for breath. A light layer of perspiration sheens his flushed skin. Hongjoong strokes his warm cheek and offers him the water bottle he brought from their home. 

“Oh my god, I felt that,” Wooyoung says before he gulps the water down. He rambles passionately, “He—he was so big and grinding against me so hard and it went in deeper and it drove me so crazy.” 

“Really? I couldn’t tell. You’re a good actor,” Hongjoong says. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Wooyoung sighs. He squirms in his seat for a moment and his desperate pupils meet Hongjoong’s. “Is the restroom busy?” 

“Not that I know of,” Hongjoong says, and grins when Wooyoung drags him out of the booth and into the empty restroom. 

Once the door closes behind them, they’re all over each other, attached at the lips as they kiss passionately, and their bodies, which were once at a frantic pace settling into a slow and dirty grind. 

Struck with possessiveness as a result from earlier, Hongjoong grips Wooyoung’s ass and pulls him in closer, Wooyoung gasping in his mouth as Hongjoong rolls his hips. In return he rocks his own hips, his rhythm sloppy as he’s overwhelmed, burying his face in Hongjoong’s neck. 

Wooyoung’s hand shakily slides between them to feel Hongjoong’s cock through his pants. Hongjoong quickly undoes his pants and Wooyoung easily sinks to his knees, grabbing Hongjoong’s thighs from behind to get him to put his cock in his mouth. However, Hongjoong remains unmoving, leisurely stroking himself in front of Wooyoung’s face. 

The head of his cock barely touches Wooyoung’s waiting tongue and Wooyoung makes an urgent little noise, saliva building up in his mouth from keeping it open for too long. 

Wooyoung closes his mouth for a moment to swallow the drool before he opens up again. 

“Hurry up.” 

“So impatient. Maybe I’ll finish myself just like this.” 

“You’d never. You like my mouth too much,” Wooyoung says. 

Eventually, Hongjoong slides into Wooyoung’s mouth, a moan leaving both of them. He holds the back of Wooyoung’s head to keep him still as he uses his throat, thrusting into him as if he was fucking him. 

Wooyoung takes him in obediently, his head remaining perfectly still. He makes a sound and pushes at Hongjoong’s thighs as a request for him to go deeper. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung,” Hongjoong groans and guides Wooyoung’s head until his nose presses against him. He holds the position for a few seconds before he releases Wooyoung and moves back, the movement smooth from the excess spit. 

He pulls out entirely to give Wooyoung a break, stroking his wet cock. Wooyoung’s eyes are watery and his lips are wet and swollen, slightly parted as he catches his own breath. He has his chin raised, fixated on Hongjoong’s pleasured face instead of the sight of his hard cock. 

Hongjoong, close, presses his head to the seam of Wooyoung’s lips once more and pumps himself faster. Reaching his orgasm, his cock pulses and spurts only for a moment, hot against Wooyoung’s skin before Wooyoung takes him in his mouth again, accepting his release down his throat. 

Wooyoung collects the remnants on his face with his finger and sucks it clean before rising to his feet. Hongjoong tucks himself back in his pants and pins Wooyoung to the sink, kissing the nape of his neck as he undoes the other’s pants. Wooyoung’s hand hurriedly flies on top of his, gripping hard before Hongjoong pulls back. 

“Are you tired? Do you want to stop?” Hongjoong offers, concerned. Wooyoung shakes his head and squeezes him harder. 

“No, it—it’s so good,” Wooyoung whines, clinging to Hongjoong’s arm. He trembles, tears welling up in his eyes. “Hongjoong, it feels so good,” he whispers. 

“I know, it’s okay,” Hongjoong coos, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

He drags Wooyoung’s pants down enough to reveal his ass and hooks a finger along the waistband of his underwear before dragging that down, too. Hongjoong strokes Wooyoung’s back as he plays with the plug, feeling him relax as he twists it and pushes it further inside. 

“This little thing isn’t doing much for you, right? He would’ve taken care of you so well if you stayed, huh?” 

Wooyoung moans, loud and unashamed. 

“No, no, never,” he denies, his voice breaking. Hongjoong’s heart swells a little when Wooyoung whimpers next, “Please, just want you.” 

“I’m here, Wooyoung. Can I take this out?” Hongjoong asks, tapping the base of the plug. 

“Please.” 

Hongjoong spreads him and slowly eases the plug out. He removes the toy entirely and holds it to the base of Wooyoung’s cock, Wooyoung’s hips jolting in reaction to the direct vibration. Hongjoong rubs teasing circles around Wooyoung’s rim before he pushes his fingers in his hole, which are granted an easy entrance from the prior stretch. 

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut and whines. He arches his spine, pushing against Hongjoong, letting out a gasp when that little movement changes the angle. Hongjoong curls his fingers and runs the toy along the curve of Wooyoung’s cock. Wooyoung helplessly moves back and forth, seeking Hongjoong but also friction from the toy. 

It only takes a few moments for Wooyoung to cry out, collapsing against Hongjoong’s chest as he reaches his orgasm. He’s breathing hard when Hongjoong slowly removes his fingers. 

“Wanna go home?” Hongjoong asks, stroking his waist. 

Wooyoung nods wordlessly. He puts his pants back on and helps Hongjoong clean the restroom up after the latter insists that they should. 

Hongjoong is still a bit shocked with himself even after all the traces of any sexual act have been wiped away. Wooyoung expected this reaction and only laughs at him, but he is very satisfied that Hongjoong complied so well with his suggestion for tonight. The plug, powered off, is lightly rinsed and wrapped up in a paper towel, saved to be properly cleaned at home because Hongjoong suddenly worries about how clean the building’s water system is. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s people who have done worse things in here and lived,” Wooyoung remarks. 

“Yeah, but still... wow.” Hongjoong blinks, dazed. 

“Are you regretting it?” Wooyoung asks. 

“With you? No way. Never,” Hongjoong says. Wooyoung grins and kisses him, hoping that his own satisfaction is clear. 

“How about we do this at Seonghwa’s party next?” Wooyoung asks when he pulls back, and laughs so hard he almost doubles over when Hongjoong gasps, horrified, and weakly attacks his chest with loosely balled-up fists.


End file.
